Landing in London
by Mitsune S. Black Higurashi
Summary: [UA]Indo e voltando de viagens que dizem respeito aos negócios,ele não tem tempo para ela.Mas poderia ele suportar tanto tempo assim longe da amada?[SasuxSaku]  [Oneshot  Songfic]


**Landing in London**

**Songfic Oneshot**

**Casal: Sasu/Saku**

**Gênero: Romance**

**Resumo: Indo e voltando de viagens que dizem respeito aos negócios,ele não tem tempo para ela.Mas poderia ele suportar tanto tempo assim longe da amada?**

**N/A:**

**Porque ouvir música demais dá nisso.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Boa leitura!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**3 Doors Down**

**Landing in London**

**I woke up today in London**

_Eu acordei hoje em Londres_

**As the plane was touching down**

_Quando o avião estava aterrisando_

**And all I could think about was Monday**

_E tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em segunda feira_

**Maybe I'd be back around**

_Quando eu provavelmente voltarei_

**If this keeps me way much longer**

_Se isso me mantiver longe por muito tempo_

**I don't know what I would do**

_Eu não sei o que eu faria_

**You've got to understand its a hard life,**

_Você tem que entender que é uma vida difícil_

**that Im going through**_  
Que eu estou levando_

Um jovem empresário descia do avião,arrumando a gravata.

Suspirou.

Aquela não seria a única viagem que teria de fazer.Em seguida teria de ir para Los Angeles e depois Nova Iorque e ficar lá por dois ou três dias.Viajar...sempre fazia isso,mas nunca eram à passeio.Negócios...sempre negócios.Sua vida era feita disso.

Até mesmo quando conheceu sua amada,Haruno Sakura,tratava de negócios com um ou dois clientes.Não se lembrava e sinceramente,não fazia questão de lembrar-se.

Não se lembrava dos clientes daquele dia,mas lembrava-se dela.E como se lembrava.Ela estava linda!

E ele não fora o único a parar para admirar tal beleza.

A jovem de cabelos róseos e olhos verdes teria chamado,provavelmente,a atenção da grande parte dos homens naquele restaurante,senão todos.

Mas fora ele,Uchiha Sasuke,o escolhido entre todos os outros.Ele,somente ele e mais ninguém.

A jovem Haruno,já com seus vinte anos,tinha um corpo invejável.Magra,seios fartos,lisos cabelos longos que iam até a cintura e olhos verdes.Ah,como ela era bonita.

Ela.

Gostaria que seu mundo girasse em torno dela.Só dela.Mas antes dela vinha o trabalho.

E era nisso que deveria se concentrar agora.Mas a única coisa que passava por sua cabeça era o dia que voltaria para casa,para ela.

Segunda feira.

E ainda era quinta...

-Droga!-praguejou.-Se eu continuar pensando nisso,vou enlouquecer.-murmurou pra si mesmo.

Antes que pudesse pensar ou dizer mais alguma coisa,sentiu o celular vibrar.De sempre...Trabalho.

Não era fácil.

**And when the night falls in around me**

_E quando a noite cai ao me redor_

**I dont think Ill make it through**

_Eu não acho que posso suportar_

**Use your light to guide the way**

_Eu vou usar sua luz pra guiar meu caminho_

**'Cuz all I think about is you**_  
Porque tudo que eu penso é em você  
_

Já era noite e as luzes de Londres iluminavam as calçadas.

O Uchiha pagou a conta do restaurante e em seguida saiu.Já era tarde e aquela tinha sido mais uma das difíceis noites de negócios,mais uma das noites longe dela.

Por que raios não conseguia parar de pensar nisso?

-Estúpido.-foi a palavra que lhe veio à cabeça para definir sua própria situação naquele momento.Para definir a si mesmo,quando pensava nela.

Os apaixonados se comportavam mesmo daquela maneira?Se era assim,então ele não era uma exceção.

-Hnn...Talvez eu esteja mesmo apaixonado por você.-murmurou,quase debochando de si mesmo.

Justo ele,que nunca em sua vida conseguira se imaginar apaixonado por alguém,estava ali,pensando nela.Sempre ela.

**L A is getting kind of crazy**

_L.A. está ficando um tanto quanto louca_

**And New York is getting kind of cold**

_E Nova Iorque esta ficando bem fria_

**I keep my head from getting lazy**

_Eu evito que minha cabeça fique preguiçosa_

**I just cant wait to get back home**_  
Eu mal posso esperar pra voltar pra casa  
_

**And all these days I spend away**

_E todos esses dias que eu passo longe_

**I'll make up for this I swear**

_Eu vou compensá-los, prometo_

**I need your love to hold me up**

_Preciso do seu amor pra me manter de pé_

**When it's all to much to bear**_  
Quando isso tudo é demais pra suportar_

**And when the night falls in around me**

_E quando a noite cai ao me redor_

**And I dont think Ill make it through**

_Eu não acho que posso suportar_

**Use your light to guide the way**

_Eu vou usar sua luz pra guiar meu caminho_

**'Cuz all I think about is you**_  
Porque tudo que eu penso é em você_

Os negócios em Los Angeles não correram como o previsto.E o humor do Uchiha nos últimos dias também não o ajudaram muito.Mas de qualquer forma,fez o que deveria ter feito.

Já era sábado e ele não via a hora de ir para casa.Para vê-la.

Estar apaixonado era irritante.Mas ter trabalho a fazer era,com certeza,muito mais irritante.

Sentado em uma mesa,assinou alguns papéis e em seguida deixou o corpo afundar-se na enorme poltrona de couro.

Estava cansado.

Olhou para a caneca ainda cheia de café ao lado do laptop e ao olhar para este,viu que havia recebido um e-mail.

-Porcaria de trabalho.Não acaba nunca!-reclamou,murmurando alguns palavrões em seguida.

Bufou.

Abriu o tal e-mail e surpreendeu-se com o conteúdo minúsculo,mas que dizia muita coisa para ele.

"Todos os dias que você fica longe de mim,você pode devolvê-los?"

Sorriu.

**And all these days I spend away**

_E todos esses dias que eu passo longe_

**I'll make up for this I swear**

_Eu vou compensá-los, prometo_

**I need your love to hold me up**

_Preciso do seu amor pra me manter de pé_

**When its all to much to bear**_  
Quando isso tudo é demais pra suportar_

**And when the night falls in around me**

_E quando a noite cai ao me redor_

**And I dont think Ill make it through**

_Eu não acho que posso suportar_

**Use your light to guide the way**

_Eu vou usar sua luz pra guiar meu caminho_

Quase uma semana fora e já não agüentava mais.

O jovem de cabelos e orbes negros já não agüentava ter que negociar,assinar papéis,menos ainda ouvir o papo furado dos clientes.

O que mais queria era poder pegar o primeiro avião e voltar para casa.Voltar para ela.

Para sua sorte,um dos clientes teve de comparecer à uma reunião repentina de extrema importância.Teria duas noites livres de papéis para assinar,clientes chatos e negócios,o que tornava o caminho para o aeroporto mais tentador ainda.

Entretanto,as passagens já estavam compradas e não havia garantias de o cliente não resolveria deixar as negociações para o dia seguinte.

Teria de esperar.

Por causa de quê mesmo?Ah,claro...Trabalho.

Jogou-se na cama de casal do hotel e tirou uma foto da carteira,que estava no bolso.

Uma foto dela.

Quanto mais tempo ficava longe dela,mais percebia o quanto ela fazia falta,o quanto precisava dela ao seu lado.

Ela...ao seu lado.

Riu da própria idéia que passara pela sua cabeça naquele momento.Seria possível ele estar tão apaixonado assim?

-Hnn...que irritante.-ele murmurou,sorrindo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Segunda feira.

O dia que tanto esperara demorara a chegar,mas quando chegou,até mesmo o ar que respirava lhe pareceu diferente.

Ele finalmente voltaria para casa.Finalmente poderia vê-la e fazer desaparecer aquele maldito sentimento o qual algumas pessoas chamavam de saudades.Aquele sentimento,que o fazia sempre lembrar-se dela,pensar nela a cada minuto,cada segundo...Ele não o nomeara 'Saudades'.

Não que não tivesse sentido saudades.Não isso.Mas para ele,saudades era aquilo que fazia o peito apertar quando se está longe de alguém que você gosta.E aquilo que lhe importunara a semana inteira não foram só saudades,foi muito mais.Aquilo...Bem...Aquilo,ele chamava de 'Amor'.

No final das contas,estava mesmo apaixonado.

Deixou um sorriso surgir no canto dos lábios e em seguida,tocou a campainha da própria casa.

Escutou a voz feminina ecoar pela casa,gritando um "Já vai!" e em seguida os passos apressados descendo as escadas.

O sorriso automaticamente se alargou quando ela abriu a porta,quase que desesperadamente.

Ao ver a figura do rapaz à sua frente,a jovem deixou lágrimas caírem dos olhos e com um largo sorriso,abraçou-o forte.

-Okaeri.-ela disse sorrindo,com os braços enlaçando o pescoço dele.

-Tadaima.-ele respondeu.

Depois de uma pequena troca de olhares,ele inclinou-se e depositou um beijo nos lábios rosados da jovem.Em seguida,com os dedos,enxugou os rastros das lágrimas do rosto dela.

-Tem coisa no correio.Você pode pegar pra mim?-ele pediu.

-Hai.-ela respondeu e rapidamente dirigiu-se até a caixa do correio.Abriu-o e em seguida levou uma das mãos à boca.

Os olhos arregalados em sinal de surpresa já estavam marejados,e em questão de segundos as lágrimas já rolavam pela face da jovem.

Sakura tirou do correio uma rosa vermelha,com um anel de brilhantes preso à fita que estava na rosa.Embaixo havia um cartão.

"E todos esses dias que eu passo longe,eu vou compensá-los.Prometo.E então...Casa comigo?"

Ela deixou o cartão cair de suas mãos e correu até ele,abraçando-o mais uma vez e em seguida beijo-o.Um beijo terno,gentil...doce.Diferente de todos os outros.

E para o jovem Uchiha,aquelas lágrimas que novamente rolavam pelo rosto da jovem Haruno e aquele beijo,significavam um 'sim'.

Ele sabia que era um 'sim'.Tinha certeza disso.

**'Cuz all I think about is you**_  
Porque tudo que eu penso é em você_

Fim.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**N/A:**

**É isso pessoal.**

**Essa foi minha primeira songfic.Sinceramente,eu não gostei.Me digam vocês o que acharam.Okay?**

**Isso quer dizer...REVIEWS!**

**Adoro REVIEWS!\o/**

**E é claro que vocês vão fazer a caridade de me deixar uma,nem que seja me xingando,não é mesmo?É claro que vão.Porque vocês são leitores bonzinhos,cheios de...**

**Sasuke: Chega de falatório.Encerra logo!**

**Sakura: (admirando o anel) Não seja tão apressado,Sasuke-kun!**

**Sasuke: Mas eu quero ir logo pra...**

**Mitsune: Lua de Mel!?Calma aí,meu querido.Vocês nem casaram ainda!**

**(Sakura corando na velocidade da luz.)**

**Sasuke: Não era à isso que eu me referia.Eu gostaria de ir logo para a minha casa,só isso.E é claro que eu terei companhia.(Indireta)**

**(Sakura com um sorrisinho sem graça.)**

**Mitsune: Tá,tá.Já entendi!Divirtam-se...vou encerrar aqui uu' E depois vou 'brincar' com o Gaara-kun x33**

**Sasuke: Que seja.**

**Mitsune: Bom,é isso aí pessoal.Espero que tenham gostado e que me mandem Reviews!Muito obrigado aos leitores.**

**Sakura: Bye bye,minna!**

**Sasuke: Hnn.**

**Mitsune: Bom,é isso aí pessoal.Espero que tenham gostado e que me mandem Reviews!Muito obrigado aos leitores.**

**Não se esqueçam das reviews,okay?\o/**

**Ja ne.**

**Mitsune Sélene Black Higurashi.**


End file.
